Texting Tommy
by CamayaEclare
Summary: Maya is texting another guy and Cam isn't happy when he finds out. ONE SHOT.


Hey everyone. Well this is my second time writing, and I can't thank you all enough for the reviews on my last story. I literally starting screaming when I read them. This was a request from BubbleGumBoyLover77. It's a little bit out of character, because I'm still trying to get the hang of things. I'm taking requests, so if there's any Camaya idea's you'd like to see done, I'd be happy to try write it. :) I hope you guys like this, it's pretty short but I tried. I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you again, so so much and enjoy. :)

* * *

Hey! When are you going to come home to me? ;D - M

Only a few more hours, beautiful. :) - T

Yay! I can't wait to see you. - M

I can't wait to see you more, I miss you so much. More than anyone else, but shh. Don't tell them. ;) - T

I miss you too. :( - M

I need to go, I have band practice in 10 minutes. - T

Okay, bye! See you soon. :) - M

Love you, babygirl. - T

Love you more, Tommykins. - M

'Who are you texting?' Cam asked from behind Maya, as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to peer over her head.  
Maya put her phone away, turning in his arms to peck him on the lips. 'Nobody.' she replied shortly, taking his hand and leading him to his car. He opened the door for her, and she jumped in before he closed the door and ran around to his side, hopping in and starting the car, driving to Maya's house. School had just ended and they had decided during lunch that they would hang out at her house to do homework seems her parents had gone out for the day and Katie was busy doing her 'physics homework' with Dallas.  
When they got to Maya's house, they went inside and sat on the couch beside each other, turning on the TV. Maya flicked through the stations, trying to find a good show when her phone buzzed. Cam picked it up and handed it to her, looking quizically at the phone. 'Who's Tommy?' he asked her, focusing his eyes on Maya instead of the TV, which was now playing some show about vampires and werewolves. 'It's nobody.' Maya replied, looking at the new message.

I left this morning, I should be there in an hour, maybe less. Can't wait to see your cute little face. ;) - T

Seriously? Yay! Come straight over, don't stop at your house! - M

I won't. See you soon. :) - T

Love you . - M

'Do you want a drink? I'm parched!' Maya exclaimed, dropping her phone on the couch. 'Uh, sure.' Cam said, leaning back into the couch as Maya went into the kitchen to make them both drinks. 'How's coke?' Maya called into the living room. 'Cokes fine. Your phone's buzzing.' Cam told her. 'Oh, can you call the text out to me?' Maya asked, pouring the drinks into the glasses. 'It's says "I love you too" from Tommy. Who the hell is Tommy?' he asked, getting pissed that Maya's telling some guy that she loves him. 'It's my-' Maya started but was cut off when Cam was standing right in front of her. 'I can't believe you're texting this guy saying you love him with you're supposed to be with me!' Cam yelled, reading through the other messages she had sent him. 'Cam, you're over reacting! He's-' she tried to explain, but was cut off again. 'Okay, so let me get this straight. You're texting this guy who isn't me, telling him you love him and miss him. You can't wait to see him. Oh and look, he's in a band. Great. Perfect for you, huh Maya? Are you cheating on me?' Cam's voice lowered at the last two sentences. 'Cam, listen to me. He's-' Maya was interruped once again, and she whirled around to scream at whoever was at the door to go away, when a tall guy with spiky blonde hair walked in, holding a duffle bag in his right hand, and keys in the other.

'Tommy!' Maya squealed, forgetting about the fight and running up to Tommy as he dropped the bag and keys and lifted her off the ground, her legs around his waist as she hugged him. 'Baby! Jesus, you're so big! Look at how tall you are. And oh my God, Maya! You got boobs! It's a miracle!' Tommy teased, poking her in the sides as he put her down on the ground. 'Shut up!' Maya blushed, smacking him in the stomach. 'Who's this?' Tommy asked, gesturing to Cam who was looking a mix between angry and confused. 'Tommy, this is my boyfriend, Campbell Saunders. Cam, this is Tommy. My brother.' Maya looked sternly at Cam as realisation washed over him. Tommy put out his hand for Cam to shake, and he took his hand, shaking it firmly. 'Nice to meet you.' Tommy told him, clapping him on the shoulder. 'You too.' Cam breathed with relief, smiling at the guy towering over him. 'I'm going to go put my bags in my room, I'll be out in a minute.' Tommy told Maya, ruffling her hair as he passed her, walking upstairs to his room. Maya turned to glare at Cam as soon as Tommy was gone. 'Maya, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot!' Cam apologised, taking Maya's hand in his own. 'Yeah, you are.' Maya told him, and then she started to laugh. 'But you're my idiot.' she said, throwing her arms around his neck as he kissed her. 'You're mine, don't forget it.' Cam insisted, breaking away from the kiss. 'Like you'd let me forget.' Maya joked, smiling up at him. 'I love you, My.' Cam told her, holding her face between his hands, kissing her. 'I love you too.' Maya said in between kisses. Let's just say when Tommy came out of his room, he wasn't the happiest of big brothers to find his little sister making out with some guy in the middle of the kitchen. _At least she's happy_, Tommy told himself, going back up to his room to leave the teenagers wrapped up in each other.


End file.
